The present invention relates to a compression type fitting proposed for use on low pressure piping systems for residential, commercial and industrial fuel gas and similar applications. The fitting was specifically designed to meet the requirements as specified in A.G.A. requirements for Interior Natural Gas Piping Systems using corrugated stainless steel conduit, No. 1-87. Although not limited thereto, the basic principal of this invention in modified forms is applicable for use on other fluid pressure systems using a variety of materials. This invention provides a simplified economical method of field installation of leak tight tubing joints. No special end preparation of the tubing or special tooling is required in order to make the joints and reconnection of the joints possible. In tightening the nut into the body to make the joint, only longitudinal force is applied to the assembly and axial torque which may be detrimental to thin wall tubing does not occur. Laboratory tests have been performed using tubing manufactured from stainless material. The tubing's outside diameter was 0.700" and the wall thickness was 0.010". Fitting body and nut were made of steel and the ferrule was made of half hard DCA brass. Seals were accomplished with only partial deformation of the ferrule groove using moderate wrenching torque on the nut. Laboratory tests met all of the requirements of A.G.A. specifications.